mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Torq
Torq is a very notoriously unconventional Engineer– considered by many to be a mouse with a screw loose. Bubbly, a tad manic and blessed with a relentless curiosity, she is a blunt bundle of energy with a devil-may-care attitude and no concept of personal space. Although a bit rough around the edges, she has a big heart, and is known for her unique brand of homespun wisdom. Her special ability is Repair- she can heal any Mech an unlimited amount of times. She is the deuteragonist of Chapter Two of Season One in Mech Mice Tactics, and was captured by Algernon and the Dark Union forces. One of her inventions is Betsay, a Mech she made and proudly cares for. Statistics *Combat: An utility unit – combat abilities are limited *Base health: Low; strategic placement is critical to make sure she can avoids any enemy encounters *Movement Range: 2 (+3 for sustained) *Primary attack: Low damaging wrench *Special ability: Repair- she can heal any Mech an unlimited amount of times. *Cons: the Engineer is much too fragile in combat to solo through almost all missions, but they serve an incredibly valuable role during intense combat situations (essentially a mobile large healing flower for Mechs). Chapter Two Night Falls In the first level of the game, Torq is ambushed by the Dark Union forces. She gets overwhelmed and captured by the mutated pursuers. But before this happens, she makes a holographic emergencaftey recording to anyone that she is being hunted down. Dusty, a Recon Unit, after having a run in with the bugs himself, immediately finds the message and sets out to find Torq. Into the Darkness Torq is seen in a cutscene at the end of this level. She is seen in a cage once Dusty finds her. She requests that he get her the Dynamo gear back that she needs to use her Mech, Betsay. Hold The Line Dusty returns with the Dynamo gear, Torq begins to fix Betsay, as Dusty fends off several Dark Union bugs. While Dusty fends off the incoming enemies Torq makes three Dark Union bugs to help Dusty, each at separate times. As the final set of large and heavy bugs occur, Torq fixes up her mech, just in time to battle. The Tables Turn The entire base, now alerted, seek to destroy both of the mice. Torq gives Dusty Betsay, and she stays to repair it while Dusty battles. Along the mission, they come across Algernon, who says that he is testing them. He originally captured Torq for the sole purpose of experimenting with her and Dusty. Once they get through the mass of traps and enemies, they find an "escape". The Test The two mice in this level are split apart by Algernon. Dusty must activate switches for Torq and Betsay to get through and meet up with him. Once they do so, they head for an escape. The Early Bird Torq and Dusty flee the base and in a short area, are attacked by a S.A.W commissioned by Algernon. Once it is defeated, the two finally escape. Algernon commences for a full fledged attack on the Mech Mice Colony, for the rest to be continued in Chapter Three. Trivia *Torq, another way of saying Torque, is a force that tends to cause rotation. *She names her tools, her Wrench's name being Charlene. *She is playable in half of Chapter Two. *Torq created Mr. Buggington, a bug made to help Dusty in The Tables Turn. *Like Gamma, her wrench does very little damage to incoming enemies in the levels, but does a large amount of of damage in Mech Mice Academy. * She is a playable character in Mech Mice Academy, the second character to do so after Turner. *She can be mistaken as Gamma. Gallery TorqandTermina.jpg|Torq VS. Queen Termina NewDialogue.jpg|Torq's dialogue. MechHeal.jpg|Torq healing Betsay. Unity-squad-thumb.png|Torq as she appeared on the official Mech Mice website. Lieutenat Traya.png|Torq's play model in Mech Mice Academy after being fully customized. EngineerMeelee.jpg|Gameplay as Torq in Mech Mice Academy. TorqInGame.png|Torq in-game. TorqFaces.png|Torq's facial expressions. Mech mice9.jpg Torq Redesign.png|Concept illustration of a slightly redesigned Torq. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Category:Spoiler Category:Mech Mice Tactics